Somewhere I Belong
by yukinaaa
Summary: CH 3 IS UP! Hidup seorang Min Taehyung tidaklah sempurna. Tetapi, diselamatkan dan diangkat menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Min merupakan satu dari sedikit hal yang bisa disyukurinya. Dan tentu saja dia merupakan anak beradab yang tahu cara membalas budi. Terlebih ketika Yoongi, anak kedua yang sangat dingin itu, meminta bantuannya. [Pairings are still secret :')] . BL . DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere I Belong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairings are still secret~ :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer pt. 1: The original story belongs to my friend, Sky_Vanillasky on Wattpad, under the title 'Somewhere I Belong'. It's a straight story. I have her permission to remake her story, make slight changes here and there (turn it to yaoi at that *inserts smug face here lol*), but the story will be quite different since I add my own preferences in the plot too~**

 **So it's not a plagiarism or so.**

 **Disclaimer pt. 2: All the casts in the story belong to God, themselves, their parents and me *gets slapped* But I called dibs on Taetae! *gets slapped pt.2* XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sosok kecil itu meringkuk ketakutan dibawah sebuah meja kayu besar yang menaunginya. Pintu yang terbuka lebar mengantarkan hawa dingin malam dan angin meliuk memainkan tirai jendela. Persis seperti adegan di film horror yang pernah ditontonnya. Hanya saja, kali ini nyata. Bukan film maupun cerita fiksi yang pernah dibacakan sebagai dongeng pengantar tidurnya._

 _Tubuh mungilnya menggigil. Dua tangan kecilnya menyumbat lubang telinga yang mengantarkan gelombang suara di sekitarnya._

 _Suara gemuruh._

 _Derasnya hujan._

 _Dan yang paling dia takuti... suara bariton itu._

 _"Dasar pelacur sialan! Berikan uang itu cepat!"_

 _Prang!_

 _Suara hempasan jatuh benda-benda yang terbuat dari aluminium itu membuatnya melonjak terkejut. Disusul oleh benda-benda lainnya, sepertinya barang pecah belah. Namja kecil itu menarik dirinya semakin dalam di bawah meja._

 _Suara teriakan kesakitan menggema. Gedebuk jatuh sebuah tubuh dan tamparan yang menyayat hati menyebabkan namja kecil itu memejamkan matanya rapat, berharap kejadian itu cepat berlalu seperti mimpi semalam._

 _"Tidak ada katamu! Heh, aku butuh uang. Tidakkah pelangganmu itu memberimu uang lebih? Jangan coba kau sembunyikan dariku!"_

 _Prang!_

 _Kali ini suara botol pecah mengagetkannya._

 _"Bunuh! Bunuh saja aku dari pada kau perlakukan aku seperti ini! Aku bukan pelacur!"_

 _"Heh, kau pikir aku bodoh ha? Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau main-main dengannya! Tidak usah berpura-pura suci! Sekarang mana uangnya. MANA?!"_

 _Prang! Prang! Plak!_

 _"Dasar pelacur sialan!"_

 _Dapat ia dengar wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu itu menangis, merintih kesakitan. Dan ia hanya bisa meringkuk disana ketakutan sendirian. Bukan, bukan pengecut. Dia hanya terlalu kecil dan takut untuk menggerakkan badannya untuk menolong ibunya. Saat tak ada lagi suara, dia masih juga takut untuk keluar. Biasanya ibunyalah yang akan menariknya keluar dari kolong itu, memeluknya dan berkata semuanya sudah baik-baik saja._

 _Meski tubuh ibunya penuh luka dan wajahnya ada banyak lebam, dia akan tetap percaya semuanya baik-baik saja._

 _Tapi kali ini tidak. Saat pagi datang dan ia terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya masih berada di balik meja, masih dengan posisi seperti janin. Perlahan ia menggerakkan badannya yang terasa kaku dan sedikit dingin karena berbaring di lantai semalaman, terlebih dengan derasnya hujan yang menambah dinginnya udara tadi malam._

 _Dia bergerak keluar dan mencari ibunya. Memanggil-manggil pelan seraya berpaling kesana-sini ke seluruh ruangan yang kacau balau dengan pecahan kaca dan barang yang berserakan disana-sini, hingga atensinya tertuju pada satu sosok yang terbaring di lantai. Dengan cepat dia meringkuk di samping sosok itu, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kaku itu sembari memanggil-manggil namanya pelan._

 _Dingin._

 _Tubuh itu terlalu dingin._

 _Entah berapa lama ibunya tertidur di lantai. Apa lebih lama darinya?_

 _._

 _Mereka bilang ibunya mati karna dibunuh._

 _Dia terduduk dengan tatapan kosong di depan meja seorang polisi yang sedang mengetik dengan mesin tik, memberi kesaksian. Tak banyak yang bisa dia katakan. Ia pun tak ingat wajah pria itu –orang yang dinikahi ibunya tiga tahun lalu._

 _Awalnya pria itu baik. Lalu suatu hari ia kehilangan pekerjaannya dan menjadi pecandu alkohol. Dia bilang ibunyalah penyebab nasib malang yang menimpanya karna setiap kesialan datang sejak dia menikah dengannya. Dengan alasan itu, pria itu seenaknya saja menyalahkan ibunya dan memaksa ibunya untuk memberinya uang setiap kali ia pulang._

 _Uang itu dia hambur-hamburkan untuk berjudi, minum-minum, dan main perempuan. Sementara itu ibunya bekerja siang malam –hingga menelantarkannya –agar mereka bisa tetap hidup._

 _Namja kecil itu duduk meringkuk di kursi tunggu polisi dengan raut wajah sayu, tak punya semangat hidup. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan? Ibunya sudah tidak ada. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia sendirian._

 _"Oh anak itu," seorang polisi yang bertubuh subur menjelaskan pada wanita di hadapannya. "Sudah tiga hari dia disini tapi tidak ada saudaranya yang menjemput. Ibunya baru saja meninggal karna dibunuh ayah tirinya. Mungkin besok jika masih tidak ada juga saudaranya yang datang, kami akan mengantarkan anak itu ke panti asuhan."_

 _Wanita itu memandanginya. Matanya yang lembut bertemu dengan manik sayu miliknya. Dengan perlahan wanita berwajah keibuan itu bangkit, lalu tangan hangatnya menyentuh puncak kepalanya dan ia tersenyum._

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _Netra yang saling bertubrukan seolah memberi sedikit kekuatan dan rasa…percaya. Hingga mulutnya entah kenapa bergerak lirih._

 _"Ta... Taehyung."_

.

.

 _Seoul_ _, 10 tahun kemudian_

Namja bersurai hitam kelam itu berderap turun menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Ketukan sol sepatunya terdengar cukup keras menggema di dalam ruangan. Tak berapa lama kakinya mencapai ruang makan dengan langkah ragu. Kemudian pergerakan tubuhnya berubah kikuk, apalagi saat kedua netra berwarna gelap miliknya bertemu dengan pemilik netra berwarna coklat gelap itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat lagi," sesalnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya. Ini sudah pagi kesekian ia menjadi orang terakhir muncul di ruang makan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat makan, nanti terlambat ke sekolah." Seperti biasanya, sang ibu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan keterlambatannya.

"Kau harus belajar lebih disiplin lagi, Taehyung. Appa tidak suka kau seperti ini. Disiplin itu sangat penting dalam kehidupan, apalagi saat kau sudah bekerja nanti. Kau bisa mendapat masalah jika terus lalai seperti ini."

"Ne, aku minta maaf, Appa."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan. Semua anggota keluarga Min fokus menyantap sarapannya masing-masing. Hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Taehyung bergerak untuk duduk di tempat duduknya, tepat di sebelah seorang namja.

Taehyung melirik namja di sebelahnya yang menyuap makanan dengan gerakan anggun. Namja itu balas melirik sesaat dengan tatapan dingin, lalu tak berselang lama dia membuang pandang, memutuskan dia tidak layak mendapatkan perhatiannya; mengabaikannya.

Dia adalah Yoongi, anak kedua keluarga Min.

Dalam benaknya, Taehyung mulai menilai dirinya sendiri; membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Yoongi. Keputusan yang salah sebenarnya karna hal itu tentu saja semakin mengikis rasa percaya dirinya. Bila dibandingkan dengan Yoongi, Taehyung tidak ada apa-apanya.

Ya, lihatlah sikap Yoongi yang tenang dan sangat terjaga. Untaian rambutnya terawat dan terlihat halus. Wajahnya tanpa cela dan otaknya cerdas. Yoongi adalah cerminan makhluk yang sempurna. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, malah terkesan kecil dan mungil—walaupun Taehyung juga sama saja kecilnya, hanya sedikit lebih tinggi— tetapi bahkan seragam pun terlihat sangat bagus melekat di tubuh itu dibandingkan seragam yang dikenakan Taehyung saat ini. Semua hal yang dimiliki Yoongi mampu membuat semua orang merasa iri dan merasa rendah diri seketika.

Lalu matanya menatap ke sosok di hadapannya. Min Namjoon. Anak tertua di keluarga Min. Namja tampan dengan tatapan dingin tak jauh beda dengan Yoongi. Hanya saja, lesung pipinya saat tertawa membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan Yoongi yang tak pernah memberikan senyum padanya sekalipun.

Taehyung menggigit roti selai cokelatnya dengan pelan, sembari memperhatikan satu per satu anggota keluarganya itu. Jihoon, anak bungsu keluarga Min, merupakan duplikat dari Yoongi. Mini Yoongi, begitu Taehyung selalu mengatakannya. Tentu saja hanya dalam hati. Namja cilik itu juga tidak menyukainya, entahlah, pengaruh dari kedua kakaknya, mungkin?

Sedangkan Mr. Min, sosok yang telah menjadi appa nya selama beberapa tahun silam merupakan sosok yang sangat tegas, namun penyayang. Walaupun sangat jarang diperlihatkannya. Juga Mrs. Min, sosok yeoja lembut yang sangat Taehyung syukuri kehadirannya dalam kehidupannya. Sosok yang mungkin akan sangat ia harapkan jika dia memiliki kesempatan di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Mrs. Min melihat tatapan Taehyung padanya dan tersenyum lembut, membuat kedua sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman balasan.

"Ayo cepat makannya nanti kalian terlambat."

 _Yah, inilah keluarganya._

.

.

Rutinitas Mrs. Min sebelum meninjau toko-toko pakaian miliknya adalah mengantar Taehyung dan si bungsu Jihoon ke sekolah.

"Jaaa, kita sampaaai." Mrs. Min mematikan mesin mobilnya. Sementara itu Jihoon membuka _seatbelt_ yang membelit tubuhnya. Ia terlihat kesulitan hingga ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Mrs. Min mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu.

"Gomawo, Umma." Katanya sambil merengut lucu.

"Hm, anak umma lupa sesuatu," kata Mrs. Min pada putranya saat Jihoon sudah mau turun untuk menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Waeyo, Umma?" Jihoon bertanya polos.

Mrs. Min menunjuk pipi kirinya, hingga Jihoon mengembang senyum; menonjolkan lesung yang ada di pipi kanannya. "Muah."

"Dah sayang," Mrs. Min melambai. "Belajar yang rajin."

"Dah Umma."

Taehyung menatap pemandangan yang menghangatkan hati itu dengan senyuman.

"Jaa, sekarang waktunya mengantar putraku yang manis ini." Sang ibu menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya, lalu menolehkan pandangan untuk tersenyum padanya sebelum berangkat.

Senyum itu, tatapan itu, masih sama saja seperti dulu. Menghangatkan.

Taehyung balas tersenyum dengan hangat.

.

"Dah Umma. Hati-hati di jalan." Taehyung melambaikan tangannya mengantarkan kepergian sang ibu, yang balas melambai dan tersenyum dari dalam mobil.

"Ah." Ia meringis saat seseorang menyenggolnya dengan kasar, lalu mereka –si penyenggol dan teman-temannya –berlalu begitu saja sambil tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

Taehyung meloloskan satu helaan napas berat. Satu lagi hari yang penuh drama akan dimulai. Hah.

Bohong jika dia mengatakan kalau hidupnya sempurna dan bahagia setelah keluarga itu mengadopsinya. Tidak. Meski dia tinggal di rumah yang mewah, serba berkecukupan, hangat dengan kedua orang tua yang sempurna seperti itu, tetap saja dia merasa hidupnya menyedihkan.

Seperti,

"Hei Tae, pinjam tugas matematikamu."

Taehyung membuka tasnya tanpa suara, mengeluarkan buku tulisnya lalu menyerahkannya pada 'si peminta' tersebut.

"Thanks"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecut. Sementara siswa tersebut menghampiri teman-temannya, lalu menyalin tugas yang ia kerjakan dengan susah payah semalaman. Yang membuatnya bangun lebih lama dari biasanya dan terlambat berkumpul saat sarapan pagi.

Tetapi, yah, itu hanya tugas kan?

Itu tidak seperti dia pelit tidak ingin meminjamkan tugasnya atau apapun itu. Sekali lagi, dia hanya terbiasa melakukan sesuatu seperti apa yang orang-orang disekitarnya harapkan. Dia juga selalu memberikan apa yang mereka minta, karna dia selalu takut mengecewakan siapa pun. Dia takut ditinggalkan sendirian. Dia tahu rasanya sendiri... dan terabaikan. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Tetapi manusia bukanlah makhluk suci yang selalu membalas kebaikan sebanyak yang diberikan kepadanya bukan? Tidak, kebanyakan manusia tidak seperti itu, anehnya. Saat kau memberikan apa yang mereka butuhkan terus menerus mereka akan mulai meremehkan kehadiranmu. Kau jadi tidak ada artinya lagi bagi mereka. Atau mungkin, mereka malah membencimu.

.

.

" _Taehyung itu bodoh._ _Terlalu mudah dibohongi_ _. Aku meminjam ponselnya dan langsung diberi tanpa ditanya buat apa. Padahal aku hanya ingin menghabiskan pulsanya saja."_

" _Dia memang sok baik. Apa-apa barangnya selalu diberi. Apa sebenarnya dia_ _hanya ingin_ _pamer kar_ _e_ _na orang tuanya kaya?"_

" _Dia juga selalu bersikap manis di_ _hadapan_ _guru. H_ _anya ingin_ _ambil muka_ _saja_ _mungkin."_

" _Ah_ _, benar. Dia memang_ _selalu_ _begitu. Suka ambil muka sama siapa saja. Keterlaluan. Pantas saja saudaranya tidak ada yang ingin satu sekolah_ _dengannya_ _."_

" _Eh, aku dengar dia punya saudara_ _laki-laki seumurannya_ _. Anaknya_ _tampan_ _, pintar,_ _dan tentu saja terkenal_ _. T_ _et_ _api dia tidak sekolah disini."_

" _Tentu saja_ _. Mana mau dia satu sekolah dengan saudaranya yang_ _nerd_ _begitu. M_ _au diletakkan dimana mukanya_ _"_

Taehyung meringkuk di depan meja belajarnya, menghapus air matanya yang berlinang. Terkadang ingin rasanya mengabaikan suara-suara yang mengejeknya seperti itu. Tetapi, jiwanya yang lemah dan rapuh juga butuh pelampiasan. Menangis dalam diam hanya satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu.

Dia bersyukur Tuhan mengantarkannya ke rumah ini, ke keluarga Min yang memberinya perlindungan dari dunia yang kejam. Tetapi entah bagaimana semua itu terasa tak cukup. Bukannya ingin merutuk atau tak mensyukuri nasib, tetapi, ketika melihat anak-anak lain di sekitarnya, dia merasa iri. Kadang ia suka berandai. Seandainya saja dia dilahirkan dari rahim yang berbeda, mungkinkah nasibnya takkan berakhir seperti ini?

Dia ingin tumbuh di keluarganya sendiri. Disayangi oleh ayah ibu kandungnya sendiri. Bukan ayah ibu orang lain.

Ya, orang lain.

Sepuluh tahun sudah dia tinggal dirumah ini dan dia masih merasa... terasingkan.

Mr. dan Mrs. Min memang memperlakukannya dengan baik; menganggapnya anak sendiri. Tapi tidak begitu dengan saudara-saudara tirinya.

Mereka... membencinya.

Mereka tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Mereka hanya menunjukkannya. Dan manusia, tidak perlu kata-kata untuk merasakan bukan?

Ia merasa tersiksa. Sebesar apa pun dia berusaha tetap saja dia dibenci. Entah apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan agar mereka menyukainya. Apa pun yang dia lakukan tak ada gunanya. Mungkin dia dilahirkan untuk jadi seperti ini. Atau, sebaiknya dia tidak usah saja dilahirkan?

Tok tok tok

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dari meja belajarnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada bercak air mata di wajahnya, ia pun bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Mungkin itu ibunya, karena hanya yeoja baik hati itu saja yang sering menghampirinya ke kamar selain pembantu.

Sedetik kemudian ia tertegun mendapati seorang namja berdiri di hadapannya. Bukan ibunya, tentu saja.

"Y-Yoongi?"

Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya. Masuk langsung ke kamar dan sedikit menyenggol Taehyung yang berdiri di bingkai pintu. Taehyung benar-benar terkejut sekaligus gugup. Ada apa Yoongi menghampirinya? Apa dia berbuat kesalahan?

Yoongi berbalik. Tubuhnya membelakangi jendela yang memasok cahaya matahari ke kamar itu. Sosoknya terlihat seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

"Aku butuh bantuan," cetusnya, membuat Taehyung meneguk liurnya.

"A-apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

Apa pun. Apa pun yang Yoongi perintahkan akan dia lakukan. Karena ini pertama kalinya Yoongi benar-benar bicara padanya. Pertama kalinya Yoongi memintanya. Gelombang kebahagiaan menghampirinya. Bukankah itu sebuah keajaiban? Yoongi akhirnya menganggap keberadaannya.

Yoongi menyeringai jahat, ekspresi yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajah malaikatnya. Dibenaknya sudah tersusun sebuah rencana licik. Dan Taehyung yang akan melakukannya untuknya.

Tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bisa dibilang ini semacam, prolog? :')**

 **Oh right, a little warning: Bottom!Taehyung and Bottom!Yoongi of course~**

 **#TeamBottomTae #TeamBottomYoongi haha : D**

 **So, if you guys don't like uke Taehyung and Yoongi, you can leave this story and leave no harsh comments mmkay~?**

 **Lastly, mind giving some review upon this? Hehe~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere I Belong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairings are still secret~ :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer pt. 1: The original story belongs to my friend, Sky_Vanillasky on Wattpad, under the title 'Somewhere I Belong'. It's a straight story. I have her permission to remake her story, make slight changes here and there (turn it to yaoi at that *inserts smug face here lol*), but the story will be quite different since I add my own preferences in the plot too~**

 **So it's not a plagiarism or so.**

 **Disclaimer pt. 2: All the casts in the story belong to God, themselves, their parents and me *gets slapped* But I called dibs on Taetae! *gets slapped pt.2* XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah tentang putri duyung?

Putri duyung yang sangat cantik dan hidup bahagia di bawah lautan. Hingga suatu hari dia menyelamatkan seorang pangeran dan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Tetapi, dunia mereka berbeda. Dan untuk dapat hidup di dunia yang sama dengan pangeran itu, putri duyung yang begitu polos menyerahkan suaranya pada penyihir lautan untuk mendapatkan sepasang kaki.

Sepasang kaki untuk menemui sang pangeran.

Sepasang kaki untuk membuatnya terlihat normal, menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia si pangeran, dengan suara sebagai korbannya.

Tapi putri duyung yang malang telah tertipu. Cinta yang dia harapkan tidak menjadi kenyataan. Hanya dia yang merasakan... sakitnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia menghilang dan menjadi buih-buih di lautan.

.

.

"Aku ingin putus."

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap namja di hadapannya. Jimin, kekasih pertamanya sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang dia biarkan masuk menerobos pertahanannya.

Setelah sekian lama.

Namja itu hanya menatapnya datar. Tidak ada humor di wajah itu, dia serius. Tapi yang menyakitkan dari tatapan kosong tak bermakna itu adalah saat ia tahu namja itu tak merasakan apa-apa ketika mengucapkan kata itu. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Sakit.

"Sudah ya." Jimin berbalik pergi; meninggalkannya berdiri mematung disana.

Yoongi tidak pernah menangis sejak dia beranjak dewasa. Menurutnya tangisan itu adalah lambang kerapuhan dan kelemahan seseorang. Dan dia adalah namja yang kuat, tangguh, penuh percaya diri –atau setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan tentang dirinya.

Tapi malam itu entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi melakukan apa pun. Dadanya berdenyut sakit sekali. Seolah ada sebuah jarum tak kasat mata yang menikamnya terus menerus. Kecil memang, namun perih menusuk dan berulang konstan. Seolah jarum itu bergerak sepuluh kali per detak jantungnya. Dia kesulitan bernapas, karna sesuatu menyumbat tenggorokannya. Tangisnya.

Satu-satunya cara agar dia merasa sedikit lega adalah dengan menangis. Ya, dia menangis dalam diam. Dengan suara tertahan. Dan dia merasa bodoh karna tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Rasa sakitnya sangat terasa. Sangat menyesakkan hingga jika dia diberi pilihan, mungkin dia lebih memilih menghilang saja dari pada merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Atau, pingsan untuk selmanya saja?

Tidak ingin terdengar cengeng, tetapi _stereotype_ bahwa namja tak boleh menangis itu _bullshit._ Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan sepasang kantung air mata jika lelaki tidak boleh menangis?

Apa hanya wanita yang merasakan sakit?

Apa hanya wanita yang boleh merasakan sedih dan terluka?

Sekali lagi, _bullshit_.

Buku catatannya memang dipenuhi bercak air mata. Yoongi terus menulis tanpa peduli dengan napasnya yang sesegukan. Ia berpura-pura tegar, tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

.

.

"Jimin sudah putus dengan Yoongi."

"Hah? Iya? Kok bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku mendengarnya dari siswa lain."

"Sayang sekali. Mereka kelihatan cocok."

"Yah, mau bagaimana. Jimin itu pembosan. Mana tahan dia pacaran lama-lama."

"Tapi ini Yoongi. Namja paling cantik dan tenar seantero sekolah. Dulu Jimin gigih sekali mendekatinya. Aku pikir dia serius."

"Yah, aku rasa sih dia hanya tertantang menakhlukkan Yoongi. Kalau sudah dapat ya... sudah, bosan."

"Hihi. Iya ya. Kasihan ya Yoongi."

"Eh, tapi Yoongi kelihatannya biasa aja. Tidak ada wajah sedih begitu."

Yoongi mengayunkan langkah melewati siswi-siswi yang sedang bergosip tersebut dengan wajah datar. Dia bersikap seolah tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Wajahnya bagai di tutupi topeng. Ia bersembunyi dibalik sikap tidak acuhnya.

Dia adalah seorang Min Yoongi, namja yang sempurna dan tak ada cela. Dia takkan tumbang dengan mudah hanya karena seorang namja bernama Park Jimin, walaupun hanya satu nama itu yang benar-benar sanggup menghancurkannya saat ini.

Namun kali ini dia merasa topeng itu begitu berat. Bersikap seolah perkataan mereka tidak berefek apa-apa padanya sangatlah sulit. Bersikap dia baik-baik saja di depan Jimin yang tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temannya, sedangkan hatinya tersayat-sayat, lebih sulit lagi. Bersikap sempurna seperti biasanya sementara dia hancur lebur di dalam, benar-benar menguras tenaga dan emosinya; hingga membuatnya lelah.

Tapi dia harus kuat. Atau seluruh sekolah akan menertawakannya.

Dan harga diri seorang Min Yoongi terlalu tinggi untuk bisa ditertawakan dan diinjak.

"Eh, tau tidak. Baru saja putus dari Yoongi, Jimin sudah punya pacar baru."

"Ah, masa? Secepat itu?"

"Iya. Namanya juga Jimin. Playboy gitu."

"Ah aku kapan ya diajak jalan sama Jimin?"

Yoongi mencengkram tali tas ranselnya dengan erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, menahan tangis.

Cukup sudah. Dia harus melampiaskan rasa sakit ini.

.

.

Ada yang aneh dengan cinta di dunia nyata. Itu tak seperti cinta di dalam negeri dongeng. Cinta di dunia nyata begitu gelap dan penuh muslihat. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menjadi senjata untuk menghancurkan. Cara menggunakannya adalah kau harus membuatnya tumbuh di dalam hati seseorang. Pupuk dan biarkan dia berakar sangat kuat, hingga sulit dicabut. Cinta itu kelak akan menjadi racun bagi pemiliknya.

 _Siapa yang menumbuhkan cinta artinya dia telah menanamkan racun di dalam dirinya sendiri._

Yoongi ingin menggunakan cara yang sama untuk menumbangkan Jimin. Dia ingin Jimin merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia ingin Jimin meminum racunnya sendiri. Dia ingin Jimin merasakan sakit.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia akan mewujudkannya.

Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung –saudara tirinya. Namja berkaca mata dengan rambut hitam berantakan itu tampak terkejut mendapati kehadirannya. Ia melangkah masuk tanpa permisi lalu berbalik untuk menatap Taehyung. "Aku butuh bantuanmu," cetusnya.

Sejenak wajah namja itu tampak kosong terpana, lalu dengan tergagap dia bertanya, "A-apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

Yoongi tersenyum licik. Dia tahu dia bisa mengharapkan saudara tirinya ini. Saudara tirinya yang sangat dibencinya ini akan melakukan apa pun untuknya. Termasuk ini.

"Buat seseorang jatuh cinta padamu. Lalu" –sorot matanya menajam penuh kebencian –"hancurkan dia."

.

.

Yoongi tahu idenya terdengar gila. Membuat seorang Jimin jatuh cinta pada Taehyung yang sangat cupu dan polos itu seperti mencoba berjalan melawan gravitasi.

Sangat tidak mungkin.

Jimin adalah salah satu namja paling populer di sekolah. Dia selalu di kerubungi namja dan yeoja yang mengantri untuk jadi pacarnya. Dan mereka yang mendekati Jimin juga bukan orang biasa. Mereka adalah namja dan yeoja tercantik dan populer di sekolah.

Tetapi, ini adalah Yoongi. Dia orang yang optimis dalam hal apa pun yang diinginkannya. Dia akan membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin itu menjadi mungkin.

Lihat saja.

"Aku ingin Taehyung pindah ke sekolahku," cetus Yoongi saat mereka telah selesai makan malam.

Orang tuanya menatapnya seolah ada tanduk tumbuh di kepala anak mereka.

"Kau serius sayang?" tanya Mrs. Min dengan tatapan heran.

Bukan rahasia lagi di rumah itu bahwa Yoongi sangat membenci Taehyung. Sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Ya." Yoongi mengangguk mantap.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu datang dari Namjoon, kakak laki-lakinya, yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Bukankah sudah waktunya aku membuka diri? Dia saudaraku apa pun yang terjadi."

Ibunya tersenyum bangga padanya. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka akhirnya Yoongi bisa punya pemikiran mulia seperti itu. Dia sudah mulai dewasa.

Tapi tidak dengan Namjoon. Kakak laki-lakinya itu sepertinya tidak terima.

"Kenapa harus pindah sekolah segala?" Namjoon terdengar curiga. "Jika mau mendekatkan diri, kau bisa melakukannya di rumah. Lagi pula, bukankah kau dulu tidak ingin satu sekolah dengannya?"

Yoongi mendelik sengit. "Kalau hyung tidak suka, terserah. Tapi yang jelas aku sudah membuat keputusan."

"Kau bertingkah aneh." Adalah ucapan terakhir Namjoon yang menusuknya dengan pandangan mencemooh, sebelum kakak laki-lakinya itu lalu berjalan naik ke lantai atas, lebih tepatnya –kamarnya.

"Jadi?" Yoongi kembali menatap ibu dan ayahnya, tidak peduli dengan penolakan Namjoon.

Keduanya terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Bukannya bagus kalau aku satu sekolah dengannya? Umma jadi tidak perlu repot lagi mengantarnya ke sekolah tiap pagi. Aku bisa berangkat dengannya," ucap Yoongi meyakinkan.

Sang ayah menangangguk-angguk tanda setuju. "Bagaimana dengan Taehyung sendiri? Apa Taehyung mau?"

Yoongi melayangkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang awalnya menunduk. Diam-diam dia mengancam melalui sorot matanya. Awas saja jika dia menolak. Yoongi akan membuatnya menderita. Ia akan memastikannya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan sedikit napas lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayah akan mengurus kepindahannya."

"Hm." Yoongi mengangguk dengan senyum tersembunyi di balik wajahnya.

.

.

Hari ini hari libur. Dan Yoongi tengah melakukan _make over_ pada penampilan saudara tirinya tersebut.

Sedari pagi dia telah menyeret Taehyung kesana kemari untuk merubah penampilan cupu itu menjadi sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatian seorang Jimin.

Pertama, dimulai dari kacamata tebal itu. Ugh, Yoongi sangat ingin mematahkan kacamata itu menjadi dua saking jeleknya. Dia menyeret Taehyung ke sebuah toko kacamata, mengecek matanya dan memesan sepasang _soft lens_ berwarna bening untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang berair, berusaha menyesuaikan sesuatu yang asing yang mengganjal di matanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap matanya namun ditahan oleh Yoongi.

"Jangan diusap"

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya yang berair dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, "perih" lirihnya tipis.

Yoongi menatapnya sejenak, memutar kedua bola matanya lalu berkata ketus, "nanti juga terbiasa. Tidak usah cengeng."

Taehyung terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Tangannya mengusap sudut matanya yang masih perih saat sesuatu disodorkan tepat di hadapannya. Sebuah botol.

Taehyung menoleh menatap Yoongi yang balik menatapnya malas.

"Teteskan itu dimatamu setiap 2 jam sekali, atau ketika matamu terasa perih"

Taehyung masih menatap Yoongi hingga namja itu menggoyangkan botol di tangannya sambil berdecak malas. "Apa kau akan tetap membiarkanku memegang botol ini untukmu?"

Taehyung meraih botol itu dengan cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "terima kasih"

Yoongi melenggang keluar dari toko kacamata itu dengan cuek, dan Taehyung hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

Destinasi selanjutnya, toko pakaian.

Sebagai putra dari seorang _designer_ terkenal seperti Mrs. Min, seharusnya Taehyung memiliki baju yang bagus dan ber- _merk_ seperti yang dikenakan oleh Yoongi, Namjoon, maupun Jihoon. Namun, entah kenapa itu bukan Taehyung sama sekali untuk berpenampilan bagus dan menarik perhatian orang. Tidak dikenal orang dan menjadi seorang _introver_ t adalah satu hal yang membuatnya nyaman.

Namun demi keinginan Yoongi, kini Taehyung harus rela bolak-balik kamar ganti untuk mencoba setiap pakaian yang disodorkan oleh Yoongi.

"Coba semuanya."

Taehyung terhuyung dengan tumpukan baju di dalam dekapannya. "Semuanya?" serunya ngeri. Taehyung tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya mencoba baju sebanyak ini.

Yoongi menunjuk _fitting room_ dengan sorotan tajam ke arahnya. Taehyung meneguk ludah. Lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Yoongi karna tatapannya itu.

Sudah banyak pakaian yang dicobanya dan Yoongi hanya menggumam pelan sebagai suara persetujuannya. Karena pada dasarnya, Taehyung itu memiliki badan yang pas. Kadar lemak yang pas (masih ada lemak bayi di pipinya yang seumur hidup tidak akan diakuinya), juga postur tubuh yang pas. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yoongi yang mungil namun memiliki kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap dari Yoongi yang sangat pucat itu. Intinya, badannya proporsional walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi.

Lalu dia juga dipaksa mencoba berbagai macam sepatu. Tetapi kali ini Taehyung memilih sepatunya sendiri. Hanya sepasang _converse_ berwarna hitam yang terlihat simpel dan sederhana. Yoongi hanya mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mengangkat bahu, berjalan menuju salah satu deretan sepatu dan mengambil sepasang lagi _converse_ berwarna merah dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung.

"Tidak mungkin hanya memakai sepasang saja, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yoongi memberi isyarat pada Taehyung untuk mengikutinya dan membawa semua barang belanjaan mereka. Taehyung hanya bisa menurut dengan tangan penuh berisi tas-tas belanjaan dan kotak sepatu yang sedikit menutupi pandangannya. Membuatnya sedikit kesusahan berjalan.

Yoongi tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, dan jika Taehyung tidak melihatnya, hampir saja dia menabrak tubuh mungil itu. Yoongi berbalik menatap Taehyung dari atas hingga bawah, membuat yang ditatap hanya bisa meneguk ludah kasar.

 _Apa lagi?_

"Sepertinya masih ada yang kurang"

Yoongi masih menatap Taehyung dan tatapannya berhenti pada surai hitam berantakan milik Taehyung.

"Kita harus mencari gaya rambut baru yang sesuai untukmu."

"Huh?"

"Apa kau mendengarku?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

Yoongi berbalik lagi dan mulai berjalan, "ikuti aku"

Taehyung hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hatinya. Bukankah dia sudah mengikuti Yoongi dari tadi?

"Cepat!" Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya dan memberi tatapan dingin yang mampu membuat Taehyung menguncup takut.

"N-ne!"

.

Yoongi membawanya ke sebuah salon. Namja itu memaksanya untuk melakukan serangkaian perawatan dan memberinya potongan rambut baru. Juga sepertinya mengecat rambut Taehyung dengan warna lain.

Oh entahlah.

Taehyung tak sanggup membayangkan jika rambutnya berubah warna lain selain hitam. Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang duduk dengan anggun sambil memainkan ponselnya. Namja itu terlihat sangat bosan dan Taehyung meringis pelan karena jika bukan karena keinginan Yoongi, Taehyung juga tidak mau berlama-lama duduk di kursi salon ini sambil menunggu warna itu meresap ke rambutnya.

 _Kenapa harus ganti warna rambut segala, sih?_

Gerutu Taehyung pelan. Dia kembali memperhatikan Yoongi dan juga rambutnya.

 _Minty green_.

Warna rambut Yoongi saat ini berwarna hijau _mint_ yang terlihat segar. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Yoongi itu memang selalu berganti warna rambut. Sebelumnya merah muda, sebelumnya lagi berwarna kuning terang.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Jika itu Yoongi, maka warna apapun akan terlihat bagus. Namja itu memiliki kulit putih dan itu membuat semua warna terlihat terang dan indah di kepalanya. Lain halnya dengan Taehyung, kan?

Taehyung semakin meringis. Bagaimana jika rambutnya malah membuatnya terlihat jelek?

Entah berapa lama dia melamun hingga tak sadar bahwa saat ini rambutnya sedang di keringkan.

 _Kapan dicucinya? Dan kapan dia berjalan ke kursi ini_?

Kepalanya terasa berat karena kebanyakan berpikir. Dia hanya bisa pasrah. Ya, pasrah.

Ketika semuanya telah selesai, dia menatap Yoongi yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menatap rambutnya.

Oh tidak.

Pasti dia terlihat jelek kan?

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanyanya pelan.

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya dan menggunakan dagunya untuk menunjuk ke arah cermin. "Kenapa tidak kau lihat sendiri"

Taehyung baru sadar jika dia, karena saking gugupnya memikirkan nasib rambutnya, sama sekali belum melihat cermin. Tidak memperhatikan sedikitpun penampilannya sedari keluar dari toko kacamata tadi.

Kali ini dia berbalik ke arah cermin seperempat badan itu dengan mata membelalak lebar.

Sungguh.

Sosok yang balik menatapnya dari cermin itu tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

Tidak ada sosok yang biasa menatapnya balik melalui kacamata tebal itu lagi. Hanya ada sesosok bermata teduh dan memiliki bulu mata yang panjang balik menatapnya.

Tidak ada sosok yang hanya mengenakan kemeja dan jeans belel yang biasanya balik menatapnya dari cermin itu. Sekarang sesosok namja dengan _skinny jeans_ hitam dan _sweater_ berwarna putih gading balik menatapnya. Sederhana namun terlihat _trendy_.

Juga tidak ada rambut hitam berantakan yang menyembul dari sosok di balik cermin itu. Sekarang hanya ada sosok dengan surai berwarna _lilac_ yang terlihat lembut, seperti permen kapas.

Taehyung masih terperangah tak percaya. Sedangkan Yoongi berjalan mendekat dan menatap refleksi Taehyung dari cermin itu dengan senyum puas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ini…aku?"

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi?"

"Aku terlihat…berbeda"

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin kau bisa melakukan apa yang kuminta jika masih mempertahankan penampilan cupu itu"

Ucapan Yoongi menusuk dan Taehyung sedikit merengut. Untung saja Yoongi tidak melihat itu.

"Ayo pulang"

Taehyung terlihat kepayahan membawa semua kantong-kantong belanjaan di tangannya, juga kotak-kotak sepatu itu, dan mengekori Yoongi seperti anak ayam. Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya dan meniup poni rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna _lilac_ dengan kesal. Sementara dirinya kerepotan membawa belanjaan sebanyak ini, Yoongi dengan santainya berjalan tanpa beban di depannya.

Begitu sampai di parkiran, Yoongi membuka bagasi mobilnya dan menyuruh Taehyung—hanya dengan tatapan mata saja—untuk menaruh seluruh barang-barang belanjaan mereka disana. Ya, entah kenapa Yoongi suka sekali bicara hanya dengan tatapan. Padahal apa susahnya mengeluarkan suara?

Taehyung sekali lagi menggerutu diam-diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya telah duduk di dalam mobil. Taehyung memijat-mijat tangan dan kakinya yang pegal-pegal setelah kegiatan belanja mereka yang menguras energi. Dia benar-benar salut pada Yoongi yang tidak menunjukkan tanda lelah sama sekali. Apa dia seperti ini karna sudah terbiasa melakukan _shopping_ gila-gilaan seperti tadi?

"Ah ya" Yoongi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri begitu ingat sesuatu. "Kita belum melihat koleksi di toko umma yang satu itu."

Rahang Taehyung terbuka lebar. Membayangkan dirinya harus mencoba koleksi satu toko seperti sebelumnya membuatnya meneguk ludah dengan ngeri.

Oh tidak lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey hey~ :D**

 **Semoga suka sama part dua ini ya~ (baru aja di remake sekitar sejam-an, jadi typo harap dimaklumi)**

 **Pairnya juga masih secret *puts on a smug face***

 **Juga member-member lainnya bakal nyusul :'D**

 **Gak sabar mau masukin Kookie, Chim, Jin sama Hobi :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to leave some review~?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere I Belong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairings are still secret~ :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer pt. 1: The original story belongs to my friend, Sky_Vanillasky on Wattpad, under the title 'Somewhere I Belong'. It's a straight story. I have her permission to remake her story, make slight changes here and there (turn it to yaoi at that *inserts smug face here lol*), but the story will be quite different since I add my own preferences in the plot too~**

 **So it's not a plagiarism or so.**

 **Disclaimer pt. 2: All the casts in the story belong to God, themselves, their parents and me *gets slapped* But I called dibs on Taetae! *gets slapped pt.2* XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaa! Jungkook!"

"Lihatlah, dia tampan sekali."

"Aku dengar dia menolak semua orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Katanya Jungkook belum pernah pacaran."

"Benar-benar keren! Lihat caranya bermain..."

Jungkook men- _drib_ _b_ _le_ bola ditangannya dengan serius. Dia berusaha lolos dari penjagaan Jimin. Sudut matanya yang tajam menyebar ke sekitar mencari celah. Sedetik kemudian dia mengoper bola pada teman se-timnya yang langsung menyerang. Jungkook berlari ke arah ring mengiringinya, terlepas dari penjagaan Jimin yang lengah melihat bola kini telah berpindah tangan. Namja itu mengoper bola padanya dan Jungkook menangkapnya di udara. Ia berlari ke arah ring, melompat, dan melakukan _slam dunk_. Siswa-siswa yang berada di pinggir lapangan tercengang, menahan napas, lalu mereka bersorak menyemangati Jungkook.

"Jungkook! Jungkook! Jungkook!"

"Mau pamer ya?" decak Jimin yang telah kehabisan napas setelah pertandingan tadi. Pemainan itu berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangan Jungkook –tentu saja.

Jungkook tidak membalas, ia tengah menuang air ke wajahnya yang dipenuhi peluh. Jimin merenggangkan kakinya dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Kalian belum mau pulang?" seorang namja berperawakan asing, Cina lebih tepatnya, menghampiri mereka.

Jimin menatap pria itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Namanya Jackson, starter tim basket mereka. "Mau pulang duluan? Atau ada kencan?" Ia menyeringai.

"Tidak." Jackson mendesah mendengar gagasan soal kencan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tempat anggota tim lain masih mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sehabis berlatih. Diantaranya ada yang duduk mengobrol dan ada yang tidak tahu malu berbaring di atas lapangan seperti orang mati. "Hari ini mereka resmi menjadi anggota klub basket. Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan?"

"Jacky, kau perhatian sekali," Jimin menyeringai dan memasang wajah haru yang menggelikan.

Jackson mengabaikannya; berpura-pura tidak melihat Jimin. "Bagaimana? Aku yang traktir."

"Makan gratis?!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka. Bambam, satu-satunya anggota tim inti yang berwajah imut, berbadan kecil, dan tentu saja sangat berbahagia mendengar kata 'gratis'.

Jungkook melenturkan tubuhnya dengan rileks sementara ketiga namja itu menunggu keputusannya.

"Baiklah," katanya mantap sambil berdiri. "Tapi" –Jungkook mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar lapangan dimana banyak bola basket berserakan dan sampah makanan bertebaran. "Bereskan dulu tempat ini."

Ketiga namja itu kompak memasang wajah lemas.

"Hah."

.

.

"Kapan kita akan mendapatkan manajer tim yang baru?"

"Maksudmu orang yang akan kau suruh-suruh?"

"Manajer yang sebelumnya tidak buruk." Jimin cemberut. "Siapa yang memecatnya?"

Keempat pasang mata itu langsung menyorot pada Jungkook kompak. Sedangkan Jungkook mengunyah potongan pizzanya tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak memecatnya. Aku hanya bilang aku tidak tertarik padanya. Lalu dia minta berhenti" jelas Jungkook.

"Ck, dia pasti menolaknya dengan kejam" Jaebum berspekulasi.

"Semua namja yang ditolak Jungkook pasti menangis."

"Itu karena dia membuat wajah menyeramkan saat menolak." Jimin menirukan ekspresi wajah Jungkook yang tegas, kaku, dan dingin. "Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Aku tidak tertarik padamu. Pergi! Cari orang lain yang mau menyukaimu!"

"Ckckck," Jaebum berdecak tidak percaya. "Kenapa ya cewek-cewek itu mengejarnya? Sudah jelas sifatnya seperti itu."

"Tidak punya perasaan."

"Kasar."

"Dingin."

"Tidak peka."

"Menakutkan."

"Hentikan." Jungkook menyorot mereka tajam. "Atau ku buat kalian tidak bisa bicara lagi."

"Ahh aku takuut~"

"Kenapa ya dia selalu mengintimidasi begitu?"

"Hey Jungkook. Santailah sedikit. Jika begini kau akan kesulitan mendapatkan pacar."

"Haah."

Sudahlah. Jungkook tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Toh ini hidupnya. Dia yang menjalaninya. Biarkan saja mereka berkomentar semaunya.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil satu potong pizza lagi. Tapi gerakan tangannya itu berbarengan dengan tangan-tangan yang lain. Mereka saling berbagi tatap. Hingga seorang anggota tim menjangkau pizza itu lebih dulu dan mengumumkan, "Masing-masing sudah mengambil dua potong. Potongan terakhir ini harus kita bagi sama rata."

Aih. Tidak lagi.

Jungkook mengusap keningnya. Namja itu adalah Yugyeom, anggota timnya yang sangat cinta pada keadilan. "Karena itu, masing-masing kita hanya boleh memakannya satu gigitan saja."

Aih.

Wajah dari pemain lain langsung berubah malas, beberapa diantaranya ada yang berbisik rendah.

Yugyeom menggigit potongan pizza itu lebih dulu, lalu menggilirkannya pada anggota basket yang lain.

Jimin memutar bola matanya dan berujar dengan nada tak suka. "Hei, apa kita ini gelandangan?"

"Pesan lagi saja, aku yang bayar," cetus Jungkook. Dia juga merasa tidak enak pada anak baru yang harus mengikut pada keputusan Yugyeom. Ya, mereka yang sudah bergaul di dalam tim selama satu tahun tentu sudah terbiasa. Tapi tidak dengan anggota baru –yang mau tidak mau harus menghadapi tingkah aneh senior mereka.

"Aw, Jungkook. You are my hero!" Jimin memeluknya mesra lalu mencium pipi Jungkook, membuat para anggota baru basket langsung riuh melihat tingkah senior mereka.

Jungkook menatap Jimin tajam. Aura kelam langsung menyelimuti sekitar mereka. Jimin bergidik ngeri.

"Makanlah. Makan yang kenyang. Karena ini akan menjadi makanan terakhirmu."

.

"Terima kasih traktirannya. Kami duluan."

Gerombolan namja itu memisah menuju tujuan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Kini hanya tinggal Jimin dan Jungkook saja yang berdiri di depan gerai pizza tersebut. Jungkook masih mendelik kesal pada Jimin, sedangkan Jimin cengengesan setengah takut setengah geli melihat wajah Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jimin berbunyi. Namja itu mengangkatnya dengan senyum sumringah –entah karena panggilan itu sudah menyelamatkannya dari amukan Jungkook atau karena dia senang karena dia menantikan panggilan dari si penelpon.

"Iya sayang. Sekarang? Baiklah aku akan ke rumahmu. Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik."

Hah. Jungkook memberikan tatapan malasnya pada Jimin yang menyeringai setelah memutuskan sambungan telpon itu. "Kapan mereka itu akan sadar kalau mereka hanya dipermainkan olehmu?"

Jimin menggedikkan bahunya dengan rasa bangga. "Mungkin mereka merasa sayang melewatkan makhluk seindah aku."

Jungkook terlihat geli dengan pilihan kata yang digunakan Jimin untuk menggambarkan dirinya. "Kau tidak lebih dari piala bergilir bagi mereka, tahu."

"Terserah apa namanya." Jimin berujar tidak peduli. Ia memasang wajah mesum yang membuat Jungkook mendengus dengan rasa tak percaya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada pelukan hangat yang menungguku."

Jungkook menatap kepergian Jimin, lalu meloloskan satu helaan napas. Ia menaiki motor ninjanya, memasang helm, kemudian melajukan kendaraan itu ke jalan raya.

.

.

Taehyung melepas _soft lens_ -nya, lalu menatap bayangannya di cermin –yang terlihat kabur di pandangannya. Kemudian ia memasang kaca mata besarnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Sore ini dia berniat untuk pergi ke mini market membeli persediaan permen lolipopnya. Seharian berada dalam jeratan Yoongi membuat jiwanya terasa lelah. Ia butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan urat-urat syarafnya yang tegang seharian ini. Ini semua karena Yoongi.

Ya, Yoongi menyuruh namja se-careless dan se-cupu dirinya menjadi seorang yang anggun seperti pangeran, ckck benar-benar. Ini adalah sebuah penyiksaan. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak Yoongi dan dia pun sudah bertekad untuk membantu Yoongi. Meski pun Yoongi bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi nenek sihir yang melantik diri sebagai guru kepribadiannya. Contohnya saja saat Yoongi tadi mengajarinya cara berjalan namja itu tak henti-hentinya meneriakinya. Okay, Taehyung benar-benar perlu mengubah cara berjalannya yang selalu menunduk penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan diri.

Bagaimana dengan hari biasa?

Hari biasa dia adalah makhluk buas. Tidak menggigit, tapi berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri.

Oke, baiklah. Taehyung menekadkan diri untuk kabur diam-diam kali ini tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi. Ia menarik napas dalam, hembuskan. Tarik napas, hembuskan. Lalu ia berjinjit keluar kamar sambil mengawasi situasi sekitar.

Aman.

Ia melihat Yoongi sedang duduk di ruang nonton dengan setoples _chocochips cookies_ di pangkuannya. Taehyung berjingkat melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"APA SIH YANG DIA LAKUKAN?! Bodoh sekali."

"Y-Yoongi?" lirih Taehyung pelan sambil menoleh ke belakangnya, ternyata Yoongi sedang bicara pada layar televisi di depannya.

Fiuh. Dia pikir akan ketahuan.

Taehyung segera kabur dari sana.

.

.

Jungkook tengah mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia menguap. Memang beberapa hari ini dia kurang tidur karena menonton pertandingan bola –membuatnya sering mengantuk di sekolah. Namun karena hal itu kali ini konsentrasinya pecah. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bayangan melintas di depannya –seorang namja tengah meringkuk memeluk seekor kucing.

Jungkook dengan kalap menghindari sosok itu. Motornya keluar jalur dan menabrak sebatang pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan. Ia terjatuh dengan tubuh terhimpit badan motor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook melihat sesosok namja muncul di depannya dan berusaha mengangkat motor ninjanya. Susah payah Jungkook menarik tubuhnya keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, bodoh?!" desisnya marah. Jungkook melihat lengannya luka dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya lebam. Ia mengumpat.

"Maaf. Aku hanya kasihan pada kucing itu." Namja itu menunjuk ke suatu tempat dimana ia menaruh kucing yang malang tadi. Tapi kucing itu sudah menghilang.

 _Dasar kucing tak tahu terima kasih._

Jungkook menatap namja itu tajam, sementara yang di tatapi mengusapbelakang lehernya dengan rasa bersalah. "A-aku antar kau ke dokter."

.

"Lukanya tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu dijahit. Tidak ada tulang yang patah tapi sebaiknya beberapa hari ini jangan melakukan olah raga berat dulu."

Jungkook mendelik pada namja berkaca mata itu. Namja itu menghela napas dan memberi tatapan memelas padanya seolah berkata "Tolong maafkan aku."

"Baiklah. Anda boleh pulang, tetapi lebih baik jika istirahat dulu disini sampai merasa sedikit baik."

Tentu saja Jungkook lebih memilih opsi yang kedua. Tubuhnya terasa remuk saat ini. Ia berbaring, memejamkan mata, lalu menaruh sebelah lengan menutupi matanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja itu khawatir.

Jungkook menoleh dengan tatapan sinis. "Menurutmu?"

Namja itu meringis. "Maaf."

Jungkook mendengus. "Dasar orang aneh. Kenapa mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya karena seekor kucing?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau itu hanya seekor kucing?" balas namja itu, protes.

"Apa kau gila?" Jungkook melotot pada namja itu.

"Tidak." Namja itu menggeleng dengan polos.

Hah. "Apa menurutmu wajar kalau manusia mati karena menyelamatkan kucing? _Make some sense_!"

Namja itu awalnya menatapnya tanpa kedip. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menyerangnya dengan kata-kata. "Apa menurutmu kalau bukan manusia, tidak apa-apa kalau mereka mati? Hewan juga punya perasaan. Mereka juga punya keluarga. Bagaimana kalau kucing yang tadi itu adalah induk kucing? Anak-anaknya pasti membutuhkannya. Jika tadi aku membiarkannya, dia pasti sudah mati ditabrak motormu..."

Jungkook menatap namja itu tanpa kedip.

"Kalau kau itu anak kucing, menurutmu bagaimana perasaanmu? Hanya karena ibumu kucing, tidak apa-apa kalau dia mati? Tidakkah menurutmu itu sangat kejam?"

Untuk sesaat Jungkook hanya menatapnya. Mungkin dia sedang menganalisa dalam benaknya makhluk macam apa yang dia jumpai ini atau sebenarnya dia sangat shock hingga tak dapat berkata-kata karena namja ini. Bagaimana bisa namja itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang konyol dengan tampang seserius itu. Atau... dia sebenarnya memang serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya? Apa dia bodoh?

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan dorongan untuk tertawa. Jungkook tak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia menutup matanya dan menghindar dari bola mata polos yang menatapnya heran.

"Kau tertawa?"

Susah payah Jungkook menghentikan tawanya agar tak menyinggung namja itu. Begitu tawanya reda dia menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk, menolehkan pandangan pada namja itu. Tidak ada yang menarik sebenarnya darinya. Hanya saja, kepolosan dan ketulusannya menyentuh hati Jungkook. Dia memutuskan untuk meladeni namja itu. Walau pun pembicaraan mereka menurutnya sangat... absurd.

"Jadi menurutmu nyawamu tidak lebih penting dari kucing, begitu? Menurutmu keluargamu tidak akan sedih kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Untuk sesaat Jungkook melihat rona wajah namja itu menggelap. Namun namja itu segera menyamarkannya dengan membuang pandang darinya. "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kan?" katanya dengan bibir mengkerut.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak menghindar? Kau bisa celaka."

"Ya ya ya. Yang penting aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau harus istirahat oke?" Namja itu memaksanya untuk berbaring kembali.

Jungkook menurut begitu saja. Sejenak matanya hanya tertuju pada namja itu. Senyum yang ia tularkan begitu menghangatkan perasaan.

"Apa kau akan menunggu disini?" tanyanya.

Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin namja itu pergi. Pandangan matanya mulai sayu karena dia mengantuk namun ia masih bisa melihat namja itu mengangguk. "Hmm."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya yang mengantuk. Tak lama ia telah tenggelam di alam mimpi.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun oleh suara dering ponsel. Ia membuka matanya susah payah dan merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia meringis, namun tetap berusaha menjangkau ponselnya.

"Jungkook, kau dimana?" Itu adalah suara kakaknya, Seokjin.

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

" _Ya ampun. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu dari tadi? Di rumah sakit mana? Aku akan menjemputmu!"_

Jungkook menyebutkan alamat rumah sakit itu. Setelah sambungan telpon itu terputus, ia duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan bantal. Matanya mencari keberadaan seseorang. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada meja sebelahnya, dimana ada bungkusan obat dan permen lolipop yang ditempeli _sticky note_. Jungkook menarik sticky note itu dari tempatnya.

 _ **Maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu hingga bangun. Ibuku mencariku. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan.**_

 _ **Ah, ya. Aku sudah menebus obat dari dokter. Diminum ya. Semoga cepat sembuh ^^**_

Kedua sudut bibir Jungkook mengembang. Ia mengangkat lolipop itu ke depan wajahnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Namja itu lucu dan lugu. Lolipop sangat cocok untuk menggambarkannya. Dia akan mengenangnya sebagai namja lolipop.

Diam-diam dia berharap mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Ya, semoga.

.

.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perhatian penuh pada jendela. Dalam bingkai kaca itu terpapar sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan gaya minimalis yang merupakan sekolah barunya. Matanya menatap takjub.

"Ayo turun." Yoongi melepas _seatbelt_ -nya. Satu tangannya mendorong pintu hingga membuka.

Taehyung mengikuti instruksinya. Kedua tungkainya menjajak lantai semen lapangan parkir dengan mulus. Dari sana dia mengekor Yoongi yang berderap setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu mobil dengan kunci otomatis.

Taehyung sengaja menjaga jarak lima langkah jauhnya di belakang Yoongi. Dia takut bila dia terlihat dekat dengan Yoongi, semua orang akan berpikir macam-macam tentang mereka. Sekarang saja ada banyak mata yang mempertanyakan dirinya.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba hingga membuat Taehyung nyaris membentur punggungnya. Namja itu memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan. Satu senyuman dingin melengkung di bibir tipisnya. "Ini kelasmu."

Taehyung tergeragap gugup. "Ke-kelasku?"

Pertanyaan retorisnya sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh namja bersurai _mint_ itu. Yoongi melirik sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang saling bisik sambil menatapi mereka. Ia meloloskan satu helaan napas. "Kalau ada yang bertanya, bilang saja kau sepupuku."

Taehyung ikut melirik orang-orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi teman sekelasnya itu, dan bergumam sendiri di dalam hati. _Jadi Yoongi seterkenal itu ya hingga semua orang selalu penasaran dengan urusannya?_

"Dan kau harus ingat, tidak ada yang boleh tahu siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu disini. Kau harus merahasiakannya. Tidak peduli sedekat apa kau dengan orang itu, kau harus merahasiakannya. Mengerti?"

Taehyung mengangguk tanpa bantahan. "Ya."

Yoongi memberikan senyum dingin itu lagi sebelum melangkah meninggalkannya seorang diri di tempat itu.

Taehyung memasuki kelasnya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman sejak kepergian Yoongi. Anak-anak itu kini menatapnya secara terang-terangan seolah dirinya adalah objek yang perlu diteliti. Samar-samar ia mendengar mereka berbisik.

"Punya hubungan apa dia dengan Yoongi?"

"Lihat, barang-barang yang dia pakai semuanya branded seperti Yoongi."

"Dia juga manis."

"Mungkin dia sepupu Yoongi."

Taehyung merapikan poninya sedikit setelah menaruh tasnya di meja yang kosong. Diam-diam dia tersenyum.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Yoongi menggiringnya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Itu dia." Yoongi menunjuk Jimin melalui sorot matanya. Hanya sekian detik matanya menancap pada sosok yang sangat dia benci sekaligus sangat dirindukannya itu, Yoongi membuang pandang dengan sebuah dengusan.

"Yang itu?" Ada nada tak percaya terselip dalam pertanyaan yang diajukan Taehyung. Ya, dari sekali lihat Taehyung sudah tahu kalau namja itu adalah seorang _bad boy_. Terlihat jelas dari tindak tanduknya. Kenapa Yoongi menyukainya?

"Iya yang itu." Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Dia terlihat..."

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengomentarinya. Bukan urusanku dia tipemu atau tidak. Yang jelas tugasmu adalah mendekatinya."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf."

Yoongi tidak menggubris. Matanya hanya fokus pada gelas minumannya sambil memutar-mutar sendok plastik di dalamnya dengan bosan. "Sekarang pikirkan cara agar kamu bisa dekat dengannya. Ku rasa itu tidak akan sulit. Dia suka namja-namja cantik."

"Menurutmu aku akan menarik perhatiannya?" Taehyung bertanya ragu.

Yoongi menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum miring yang sinis. "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau meragukannya? Tidak percaya dengan hasil karyaku?"

Yang dimaksud Yoongi dengan hasil karyanya adalah _make over_ -nya pada Taehyung, tentunya.

"Bukan begitu..." ringis Taehyung.

Bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya pada Yoongi? Dia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dengan namja. Tidak pernah sekali pun didekati dan mendekati namja. Bagaimana caranya dia mendekati Jimin yang notabene adalah playboy nomor satu di sekolah?

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apa pun," tegas Yoongi. "Bagaimana pun caranya, kau harus berhasil mendekatinya. Titik."

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu tanpa perkembangan.

Taehyung menghembuskan napas berat. Ia merebahkan kepalanya lemas; tenggelam dalam lautan pemikirannya.

Bagaimana caranya mendekati Jimin? Apa dia harus menghampiri dan menyapanya duluan? Apa Jimin tidak akan melihatnya aneh jika begitu? Hah... apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia bukan jenis orang yang pintar mendekati orang lain. Apalagi dengan tujuan menggoda seperti ini.

Sementara itu bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Guru yang mengajar di depan menutup pelajarannya. Dengan malas Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya dan bangkit dengan gontai keluar dari ruang kelas. Ia melalui koridor yang sepi dengan tujuan untuk pergi ke toilet yang berada di lantai dua.

Sepanjang jalan tak hentinya ia membuang napas berat. _Apa yang harus dia lakukan, apa yang harus dia lakukaaaaaan?!_

"Hahaha... Jangan ah."

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya yang sedang menuruni anak tangga. Suara kikikan perempuan membuatnya merasa ngeri sekaligus penasaran di saat bersamaan.

"Hahaha."

"Jimin! Mmmm..."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Mungkinkah ini apa yang diduganya ataukah ini hanya halusinasinya saja? Ia bergerak turun dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Satu tangannya membekap mulut saat matanya menangkap sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman di bawah tangga.

Si yeoja terkesiap mendapati kehadirannya dan mendorong si pria yang sedang memeluknya. Kali ini Taehyung bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Matanya terbelalak. Dia Jimin! Jimin yang itu!

Pria itu menyeringai dan mengusap sudut bibirnya. Ia melayangkan pandangan pada Taehyung yang terperangah. Namja itu sentak membuat langkah mundur. Lalu ia berbalik dan kabur dari sana dengan malu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jimin pada yeoja di sebelahnya.

Yeoja itu memeluk lengannya dengan manja. "Kau tertarik padanya?"

Jimin menoleh dengan senyum geli. "Dia lumayan."

Yeoja itu menggeleng prihatin. "Sayang sekali. Tapi kamu mungkin tidak akan mau berurusan dengannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

Yeoja itu memainkan kemeja Jimin. "Karena dia sepupu Yoongi," jelasnya dengan seringaian licik. Ya, dia yakin Jimin tidak akan tertarik lagi pada namja tadi setelah mengetahui informasi tadi. Jimin sangat anti berurusan dengan mantannya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memacari namja yang bersahabat dengan salah satu mantannya.

Jimin menautkan kedua alisnya. Namja itu sepupu Yoongi?

"Namanya?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Tae-hyung. Ya, namanya Taehyung."

.

.

Jimin bersiul ringan memasuki gym. Ia menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan dan duduk merangkulnya. Jungkook tentu saja risih dan mendorongnya kesal.

"Hiks, Jungkook. Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi," ujar Jimin dengan wajah di buat-buat terluka.

Jungkook tak menanggapi dan meneguk air dari botol minumnya dengan cuek. Pria bersurai oranye dengan potongan sedikit panjang itu mencibir ke arahnya.

"Hei, Jungkook itu milikku mulai hari ini."

Jackson tiba-tiba muncul dan merangkul Jungkook mesra. "Jangan ganggu dia."

"Enak saja!" Jimin protes. "Jungkook, bilang padanya kalau kau mencintaiku. HANYA mencintaiku," tekan Jimin.

"Jungkook, kau pilih dia atau aku?"

Jungkook bangkit dan mengusap keningnya pusing. "Gila," cetusnya, lalu ia berderap meninggalkan mereka berdua yang tertawa geli melihat kepergiannya.

Jimin merangkul Jackson yang bahunya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Kalau dia itu uke, pasti aku sudah memacarinya."

Jackson turut merangkul Jimin sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Kalau dia uke... dia tidak akan tertarik padamu."

"Waeee?" seru Jimin memprotes. "Aku tampan, kaya, royal, romantis, dan yang penting... sexy."

Jackson mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Jimin penuh penilaian. Dengan serius dia berkata, "Kau tidak sexy."

"Aku sexy."

"Tidak, aku yang sexy."

"Baiklah, kita berdua sexy."

"No no no." Jackson menggeleng-geleng. "Hanya aku yang sexy."

"Kau menantangku? Hm?" Jimin mengapit Jackson dibawah ketiaknya hingga Jackson tercekik. Pria itu balas menjambak rambut belakangnya dengan keras, membuat Jimin kesakitan dan melepaskan cekalannya dengan kesal.

"Yah, bertarunglah seperti laki-laki!" protes Jimin.

Jackson tertawa keras. Ia lalu bangkit dan pergi dari sana tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi. Dia sudah kembali lagi ke versi Jackson yang pendiam dan cool. Jimin cuma bisa mengumpat.

"Aish, tingkah makhluk astral satu itu memang sulit diprediksi." Jimin menyisir rambut belakangnya menggunakan jari tangan. "Apa tadi ada rambutku yang tercabut?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya untuk berpikir. "... Aish, anak itu." Jimin mendengus penuh dendam. "Tunggu saja pembalasanku."

.

.

Jimin melangkah ringan di koridor menuju gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap dua sosok namja yang kelihatannya sedang bicara serius. Ia mendekat ke arah keduanya dan bersembunyi di balik pilar.

"Appa menelponku. Katanya malam ini kita akan makan di luar bersama. Jadi jangan membuat janji dengan siapa pun." Namja yang bicara dengan Yoongi itu tersenyum dengan hangat.

Jimin melihat ekspresi Yoongi mengeruh. Ia tampak berusaha mengendalikan raut wajahnya di hadapan namja yang baru dia ketahui bernama Taehyung itu. "Menurutmu appa tidak akan memberitahuku hal itu? Kenapa aku harus mendengar ini darimu?" Yoongi mendengus tidak percaya. "Menurutmu dia hanya akan mengatakan itu padamu? Begitu? Aku juga anaknya. Anak kandungnya"

Jimin menatap kedua namja itu dengan pandangan menilai. Terutama pada namja bernama Taehyung itu. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka bicarakan? Tidak biasanya Yoongi tersulut. Setahunya Yoongi adalah namja yang dingin dan minim emosi. Amat sangat sulit membuatnya terpancing.

"Yoongi, maksudku hanya-"

"Hentikan. Kalau menurutmu kau bisa merebut orang tuaku, kau salah besar! Darah lebih kental dari pada air. Kau hanya anak angkat. Kau tidak akan bisa melebihiku!" seru Yoongi kasar. Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa Yoongi bisa bersikap seperti itu. Namja yang dia lihat tidak seperti Yoongi. Yoongi tidak pernah marah hanya karena perkataan yang sangat sepele. Atau sebenarnya, ada permasalahan rumit di antara mereka?

Ah, sepertinya begitu. Jimin manggut-manggut.

Yoongi memutar tumitnya meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya bisa terpekur menatap punggungnya yang bergerak menjauh.

Jimin menatap namja yang terdiam dengan raut sedih itu sejenak. Namja itu kelihatan mau menangis, namun ia menahannya dengan menengadah ke langit.

Jimin menyeringai lucu. "Sepupu huh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena kemarin ada yang ngeluh terlalu pendek, ini dua chapter digabungin satu :")**

 **Emang dari sananya per chapter singkat banget hehe. Juga karena ini a remake story, rasanya penulisannya beda banget sama cara aku nulis (which is not that good lol don't judge me XD).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review juseyo? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere I Belong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairings are still secret~ :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer pt. 1: The original story belongs to my friend, Sky_Vanillasky on Wattpad, under the title 'Somewhere I Belong'. It's a straight story. I have her permission to remake her story, make slight changes here and there (turn it to yaoi at that *inserts smug face here lol*), but the story will be quite different since I add my own preferences in the plot too~**

 **So it's not a plagiarism or so.**

 **Disclaimer pt. 2: All the casts in the story belong to God, themselves, their parents and me *gets slapped* But I called dibs on Taetae! *gets slapped pt.2* XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Lexus itu mendarat memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Victoria dengan mulus. Pengemudinya turun dengan sedikit menghempaskan pintu mobil, lalu melangkah masuk dengan satu tali tas tersampir di pundak .

Jimin.

Tidak ada yang menyambut saat ia datang. Rumah itu begitu sepi tak berpenghuni. Tak ada kehangatan keluarga di dalamnya. Jimin berderap ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya dengan gontai. Begitu sampai, ia melepas sepatu dan melemparnya sembarangan. Begitu pula dengan tasnya. Benda itu mendarat di sudut ruangan begitu saja.

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan memejamkan mata. Selalu merasa kosong setiap kali ia pulang ke rumah. Baginya tempat itu adalah wilayah terhening di muka bumi. Tempat dimana ia tidak punya teman bicara mau pun berbagi.

Hanya terkadang berbicara dengan empat dinding kosong yang memantulkan gema suaranya kembali. Terkadang Jimin terkekeh menyadari betapa konyolnya hal itu.

Ponselnya berbunyi.

Jimin merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat telpon tanpa melihat _caller id_.

"Ya?"

 **.**

Meja makan itu di penuhi berbagai hidangan yang sangat lezat. Mata Jimin berbinar senang. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum terkembang sempurna.

"Ayo dimakan Jimin," ucap seorang wanita berusia di penghujung empat puluhan dan berparas keibuan.

"Terima kasih Ahjumma. Ahjumma baik sekali. Cantik pula. Ah, Jimin harap nanti Jimin akan mendapatkan istri seperti Ahjumma."

Ucapan itu menuai desisan dari Jungkook dan ekspresi mual dari Seokjin –anak si tuan rumah. Sementara itu ibu mereka hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Jimin sayang. "Kamu ini bisa saja. Habiskan makanannya. Ahjumma ke belakang dulu."

Nyonya Jeon bangkit dan meninggalkan anak-anak itu bertiga saja. Jimin tersenyum manis mengiringi kepergiannya, lalu setelah Nyonya Jeon pergi ia menyuap makanannya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Hei, sudah tidak makan berapa hari?" decak Seokjin. "Cara makanmu barbar sekali." Seperti biasanya nada suaranya selalu menyebalkan dan sarkastik.

Jimin menyeringai padanya. "Hyung, aku makannya memang seperti ini. Apalagi kalau di depanmu."

"Kenapa denganku?" Seokjin mengernyit.

"Apa pun yang ku makan akan terasa enak jika bersama hyung. Air tanpa gula pun akan terasa manis." Jimin tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya.

Sementara itu Seokjin menjatuhkan sendoknya mendengar kata-kata yang menurutnya menggelikan itu. Selera makannya lenyap tiba-tiba. "Suatu saat aku akan membuatmu berhenti tersenyum."

Jimin mengekeh geli. Ia tahu Seokjin akan sangat kesal jika digombali. Apalagi dengan gombalan murahan seperti itu. Karena itulah dia sangat senang menggodanya.

Seokjin membulatkan mata besarnya lalu menoleh pada adiknya yang dari tadi diam saja. "Jungkook, kenapa kau mengundangnya kesini?" ujarnya kesal.

"Aku tidak mengundangnya," jawab Jungkook malas. "Dia datang dengan kehendaknya sendiri." Lalu ia mencicipi sup dari mangkuknya dan sedikit mengernyit karena panas menggigit lidahnya.

"Aah, menyebalkan. Kau–" Seokjin menunjuk Jimin dengan sendoknya "–cepat habiskan makananmu lalu pergi dari sini, oke?" Kemudian namja bersurai cokelat muda itu bangkit meninggalkan meja makan, meninggalkan keduanya.

Jungkook menatap kepergian kakaknya lalu geleng-geleng kepala. "Apa hari ini hari pertamanya?"

"Hei, sudah pasti. Moodnya jelek sekali." Jimin ikut geleng-geleng kepala.

Jungkook meliriknya.

Merasa diperhatikan Jimin pun balas menatap. "Apa?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak. Habiskan makananmu."

.

Jimin memandangi Seokjin yang tengah menelpon dari atas balkon kamar Jungkook.

" _Hn, ya, oke. Kau sudah bicara dengan Hoseok? Belum ya. Dia agak sulit. Hm, agak susah di ajak bekerja sama, tapi anaknya baik kok."_

Jimin memutar pandangannya ke arah Jungkook. "Seokjin hyung sudah punya kekasih?" tanyanya.

Jungkook menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Ku rasa belum. Kenapa? Kau naksir hyungku? Tidak boleh."

"Eii, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya penasaran. Lagi pula aku hanya mencintaimu Jungkook."

Jungkook bergidik mendengar ucapan Jimin itu, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk membalas. Terlalu menggelikan.

Jimin merenggangkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook; Jungkook tengah membaca sesuatu di layar laptopnya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada Jimin hingga namja itu menghempaskan diri di atas kasurnya –disampingnya. "Hah, nyamannya."

"Tidak pulang?" tanya Jungkook tanpa melirik. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Arrghhh... sakit sekali. Sakit." Jimin memegangi dadanya dan membuat wajah yang di buat-buat kesakitan. "Jungkook, kau membuatku terluka. Apa kau mengusirku? Kau tidak menyayangi aku lagi?"

"Hentikan omonganmu yang menggelikan itu. Cari mati ya?" Kadang-kadang Jungkook heran sendiri bagaimana mungkin selama ini dia bisa tahan berteman dengan Jimin. Namja satu itu benar-benar _absur_ _d_ dan menjengkelkan.

Jimin terkekeh. "Tidak bisa di ajak bercanda."

"Candamu itu tidak lucu."

"Ah, kalau bertengkar seperti ini aku jadi merasa aku benar-benar pacaran denganmu. Hah. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Jungkook tidak dilahirkan sebagai wanita saja atau setidaknya bertubuh sedikit lebih mungil dan bertingkah layaknya uke? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menjalani cinta seperti ini? Kenapa?"

Jungkook berdecak; memilih kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya dari pada mempedulikan Jimin. Dia bisa terkena serangan darah tinggi dan mati di usia muda bila meladeni anak itu.

"Hei, posisi manajer tim itu masih kosong kan?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Aku punya seseorang yang cocok untuk mengisi tempat itu."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi dan menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Siapa?"

Jimin menyeringai. "Seorang namja yang menarik."

.

.

Jimin tengah bersandar pada tembok di luar sebuah kelas. Ia bersiul rendah menunggu guru yang mengajar keluar dari kelas itu.

"Hai Jimin."

"Jimin."

"Jimineee."

Namja berpostur kekar (namun sedikit pendek) dan berwajah cassanova itu cuma tersenyum manis menanggapi sapaan dari yeoja-yeoja yang berpapasan dengannya. Hingga kemudian namja yang ditunggunya keluar dari kelas. Jimin sontak menghalangi jalannya hingga namja itu mendongak. Wajahnya tampak terkejut saat bola mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau-"

"Ikut aku." Jimin menariknya pergi, tak peduli dengan sorot penasaran dan bisik-bisik yang mengiringi kepergian mereka.

.

"Lepaskan aku atau aku akan teriak. Kalau aku teriak orang-orang akan berkumpul dan aku akan menuduhmu mencoba melecehkanku dan kau... kau akan berakhir di penjara awh."

Jimin menghempaskan lengan namja itu begitu saja setelah mereka sampai di koridor sepi. Namja itu meringis memegangi pergelangan tangannya. "Aish, kasar sekali."

Jimin mengusap telinganya dan balas menatap namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan terganggu. "Baru pertama kali aku bertemu namja yang cerewet sepertimu."

Mulai dari depan kelas sejak Jimin menyeretnya hingga ke koridor ini, namja itu tak berhenti menggeliat dan berteriak minta dilepaskan. Membuatnya jengah dan telinganya sakit.

"Aku tidak cerewet. Kau yang dengan seenaknya menyeretku kesini." Namja itu menatapnya sinis dan menyipitkan matanya. "Lagi pula, apa kita saling kenal? Seenaknya saja."

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dengan paras malas. Namja itu menatapnya heran. Jimin menegaskan uluran tangannya. "Aku Jimin. Kau pasti sudah dengar tentangku kan? Ah, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal denganku di sekolah ini?" Jimin berujar sombong.

Namja itu mendecih dan menolak menatapnya. Jimin menatap uluran tangannya yang tak bersambut lalu dengan salah tingkah menariknya kembali. Ia berdehem, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Kau Taehyung kan?"

Namja itu terkejut. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Jimin menyeringai. "Aku tahu darimana itu tidak penting. Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk menawarkan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu," Taehyung mengulang dengan bingung. "Apa?"

"Aku mau kau jadi manajer tim basket."

"Apa?"

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Taehyung membuka mulutnya, lalu mengatupnya lagi, lalu membuka lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya ini. "Kau itu siapa?"

Jimin menatap namja itu dengan ekspresi bingung lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku? Jimin?"

Taehyung memicingkan matanya, merasa kesal dengan sikap namja di hadapannya ini. "Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau bersikap seenaknya pada orang lain? Apa karena kau populer kau jadi merasa bisa melakukan apa saja semaumu?"

"Yup." Jimin menjawab penuh percaya diri. "Selama ini jika ku minta mereka semua akan melakukan apapun untukku." Ia tersenyum manis.

"Ck," Taehyung berdecak malas. Dia jadi ingat yeoja maupun namja dikelasnya yang begitu mengelu-elukan Jimin dan dia merasa itu menggelikan. Bila memungkinkan, dia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan namja ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Tujuannya ada disini adalah karena namja di hadapannya ini. Dia memiliki misi dari Yoongi terkait dengannya. "Tentu saja. Itu karena kau merayu mereka. Tapi aku, bukan namja yang mempan dengan rayuanmu itu. Jadi lupakan saja tawaranmu. Permisi." Taehyung memutar tumitnya untuk pergi.

"Bagaimana kalau kuberi tahu satu sekolah kalau kau adalah anak angkat?"

Taehyung membeku. Darah di wajahnya surut seiring wajahnya yang memucat.

"Kau pasti tidak ingin seorang pun tahu, iya kan?"

Taehyung segera membalik tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Jimin maju satu-dua langkah, menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Lalu ia menunduk hingga jarak diantara keduanya tinggal beberapa senti. "Darimana aku tahu, itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang, kau mau atau tidak. Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang, _princess_."

Waktu terus bergulir maju tanpa menunggu namja itu mengurai semua kekalutan yang ada dalam otaknya. Seperti benang kusut yang tak tahu ujung pangkalnya. Dia hanya menatap Jimin untuk sementara waktu dengan horor di matanya sementara Jimin sendiri sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya darinya dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau benar-benar _jahat_ ," desis namja itu akhirnya.

Apa Jimin tidak merasa cukup puas hanya menyakiti Yoongi dan namja-namja lain, sekarang dia juga mau mengancamnya? Sebenarnya apa tujuannya melakukan ini? Apa keuntungan yang ia tuai dari semua ini?

"Aku sering mendengarnya," Jimin tersenyum manis. "Aku memang jahat. Makanya mereka menjulukiku bad boy, bukankah begitu?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menyeringai, lagi.

Taehyung mendengus tidak percaya dengan kepercayaan diri Jimin yang menurutnya tidak pada tempatnya. Pun namja itu sepertinya sangat menikmati bersikap brengsek di depan semua orang. Mungkin dia berpikir itu membuatnya terlihat cool, tapi tidak bagi Taehyung. Dia amat sangat tidak menyukai orang yang tidak berperasaan seperti Jimin. Baginya manusia seperti itu adalah sampah.

"Jadi?" Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya meminta jawaban.

Taehyung mendesah. Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan? Bila dia tidak mengikuti kemauan Jimin, tentu saja Jimin akan melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakannya. Jimin sepertinya bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan ragu-ragu mewujudkan ancamannya. Dia akan memberi tahu satu sekolah kalau Taehyung adalah anak angkat. Lalu apa reaksi Yoongi bila hal itu terjadi?

Dia akan membencinya. _Selamanya-_

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" tanya Taehyung retoris.

Jimin menggeleng. Ia menyeringai menang.

.

.

Jimin membawa Taehyung ke gymnasium siang itu –tempat anggota tim basket sedang melakukan serangkaian latihan. Ia memanggil dan mengumpulkan mereka hingga kini Taehyung berdiri di depan namja-namja berseragam basket dengan peluh bercucuran di tubuh mereka. Mereka semua memberinya tatapan penasaran sekaligus takjub.

Ya, siapa yang tidak bila melihat namja semenarik dirinya?

Namun Taehyung merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan-tatapan itu. Bila bisa dia ingin membelah tanah di bawahnya dan menenggelamkan diri disana. Meski penampilannya kini telah berubah, tetap saja dia seorang namja pemalu yang bila mendapatkan perhatian sebanyak itu akan mengkerut takut. Ia bisa merasakan kakinya mendadak berubah menjadi seperti _jelly_ ; membuatnya takut sebentar lagi dia akan jatuh –pingsan mungkin. Hah, dia ingin kabur saat itu juga.

"Dia akan menjadi manajer tim basket kita," jelas Jimin pada semuanya, membuat mereka kini mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Beberapa ada yang tersenyum menyambutnya; membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau membalas senyum mereka. Meski pun sebenarnya dia tidak ikhlas Jimin melantiknya dengan posisi itu begitu saja padahal dia sama sekali tidak setuju. Dia melakukannya karena terpaksa.

"Kata siapa?" Seorang namja tinggi tiba-tiba muncul dengan bola basket di tangannya. "Aku sama sekali belum setuju dia menjadi manajer tim kita."

Dia...

"Jungkook!" seru Jimin; meninggalkan sisi Taehyung menuju tempat namja itu berdiri.

Taehyung memperhatikan wajah namja yang dipanggil Jungkook itu lekat. Wajah itu terlihat sangat familiar di dalam ingatannya. Lalu sekelebat bayangan tentang kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu pun membayang dibenaknya seperti film.

Ya, itu dia.

Namja yang waktu itu!

"Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya _out of_ _the_ _blue_. Dia menatap tubuh Jungkook dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Sama sekali tidak ada perban di tubuh pria itu. Sepertinya dia sudah sembuh.

"Apa?" Jungkook menatapnya seolah dia memiliki dua kepala –aneh.

"Kau..." perkataannya pun terhenti seketika begitu ingat dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa namja itu. Bahkan namanya baru dia ketahui hari ini. Mereka tidak pernah berkenalan. Apa dia akan mengingat pertemuan mereka saat itu?

Pertanyaan di benaknya itu terjawab saat Jungkook menatapnya heran dengan satu alis terangkat; menandakan dia tidak merasa familiar sama sekali dengannya. Ah, mungkin karena saat ini penampilannya sudah berubah atau karena mungkin bagi Jungkook pertemuan waktu itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali hingga dia bisa begitu mudah dilupakan.

Hah, baiklah. Lebih baik dia juga berpura-pura tidak kenal dengannya.

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Jimin setelah sesaat dia hanya memperhatikan reaksi keduanya saat berhadapan.

"Ya- eh maksudku tidak." Taehyung sebisa mungkin menyamarkan kebohongannya dengan senyuman. "Wajahmu sangat familiar; seperti artis."

Tapi Jungkook sepertinya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dirinya hingga dia tidak mau repot untuk mencari kebenarannya. Namja itu hanya menatapnya datar. "Kau belum sepenuhnya diterima jadi manajer," cetusnya. "Harus melewati tes dariku dulu."

"Ah, Jungkook~" Jimin mengayun-ayunkan tangan Jungkook dengan sikap sok manja yang dibuat-buat; membuat Jungkook melotot padanya. "Jangan kejam begitu." Jimin bersungut cemberut.

Namja chubby satu ini selalu saja mencari kesempatan untuk mempermalukannya di depan anggota lainnya, dan sekarang di depan calon pengganti manaer tim basket mereka. Rasanya Jungkook mau mencekik Jimin saat itu juga.

"Hentikan." Jungkook menyentak tangannya untuk menghentikan Jimin. "Bagiku tidak ada pengecualian. Buktikan kalau kau layak berada di posisi itu setelah itu baru aku akan menerimamu."

Setelah itu Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka yang tertunda. "Tunggu apa lagi?! Apa kalian tidak akan latihan?!" seru Jungkook galak pada anak-anak basket yang masih duduk di pinggir lapangan; bukannya mengikutinya.

Taehyung memegangi dadanya terkejut mendengar Jungkook berteriak. Apa begini kepribadian namja itu sebenarnya?! Hah. Tidak dapat dipercaya. Dia pikir Jungkook adalah namja yang lembut. Tapi ternyata...

.

.

"Aaaah, lelah sekali." Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur begitu saja. Kakinya terasa sangat pegal setelah tadi berlarian kesana kemari; membelikan anak-anak basket minuman dan makanan, membersihkan lapangan dari sampah-sampah mereka, juga mengumpulkan semua bola dan membawanya ke ruang penyimpanan. Hah, manajer apanya. Mereka sebenarnya hanya membutuhkan pembantu.

u.

Bukan manajer.

"Tapi dia..." Taehyung tiba-tiba saja membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Jungkook kembali. Bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi, entah kenapa membawa suatu kebahagian ke dalam dirinya.

Tapi dilain sisi dia juga kecewa. Namja itu ternyata dingin, kasar, dan sombong. Mentang-mentang dirinya adalah kapten basket.

Ah, dia tidak tahu.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk menghentikan pemikiran itu dan tidur. Sejenak saja, dia hendak tidur sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

Mobil hitam mengkilap itu mendarat dengan mulus di lapangan parkir sebuah taman yang terdapat di tengah sebuah kompleks elit. Pengemudinya mematikan mesin dan melepas _seatbelt_ nya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi _Bluetooth ear set_ yang terhubung dengan sebuah ponsel.

"Okay. Aku tidak masalah." Pria berparas tampan itu menghembuskan napas lelah. "Hanya saja…jangan kacaukan apapun Mom. Aku tidak mau menerima kabar perceraian dari kalian berdua. I love you too."

Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil sesaat lamanya setelah menutup pembicaraan telpon tersebut. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran. Urat kepalanya terasa tegang.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Kali ini dia tidak langsung menjawabnya, tapi membiarkannya berdering untuk sesaat lamanya. Kemudian dengan sedikit malas dia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat _caller id_ -nya sama sekali.

"Hoseok, kamu dimana sayang?"

Hoseok tersenyum setelah mendengar suara itu. Suara menenangkan itu hanya milik satu orang saja di dunia ini. Orang yang sangat dihormati dan disayanginya.

"Baru saja pulang kuliah halmeoni. Aku sedang di dalam perjalanan; mau ke rumah teman."

"Oh begitu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini jarang menelepon halmeoni? Halmeoni merindukanmu."

"Iya halmeoni, maaf. Aku juga merindukanmu. Halmeoni sudah makan siang?"

Pembicaraan itu pun berlangsung hangat diantara keduanya hingga sang nenek bertanya perihal ibunya. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

Hoseok mendesah –untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Yah begitulah."

"Begitu bagaimana? Bicara yang jelas Hosiki."

"Aku tidak mengerti maunya apa. Sekarang masih di Milan, katanya mau menenangkan pikiran."

"Ayahmu?"

"Sibuk mengurus bisnisnya. Aku tidak tahu kabarnya."

Sang nenek pun turut menghembuskan napas gelisah melihat nasib cucunya yang sangat dia sayangi itu. "Yang sabar ya. Orang tuamu memang seperti itu. Tidak punya rasa tanggung jawab sebagai orang tua. Kamu halmeoni besarkan supaya tidak jadi seperti mereka. Pokoknya Hoseok harus jadi anak yang baik, sayang sama orang tua, peduli pada orang lain, dan bertanggung jawab, ya sayang?"

"Ne, halmeoni..."

Usai menutup panggilan itu, Hoseok mengambil kameranya dari jok belakang lalu beranjak turun dari mobil. Tak apalah dia menikmati hobinya itu sejenak sebelum menuju tujuannya. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk membuatnya terdistraksi dari pemikiran tentang orang tuanya. Pemikiran-pemikiran yang membuatnya frustasi.

Hoseok suka fotografi. Objek yang biasa dia sukai adalah orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Dia senang mengabadikan berbagai macam ekspresi yang mereka munculkan. Baginya ekspresi itu tidak ternilai dan menyimpan berbagai cerita.

Hoseok memotret apa saja yang menarik yang dilihatnya. Anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain, seorang ibu yang menunggui anaknya, bahkan penjaja keliling yang lewat.

Saat tengah mencari objek yang bagus untuk difoto itu, tiba-tiba kamera Hoseok menangkap sosok namja yang sedang duduk di kursi taman. Namja itu menengadah ke langit sambil menikmati lagu dari headsetnya. Dia terlihat sangat indah dan natural; wajahnya juga sangat manis seperti gula. Hingga Hoseok tanpa ragu mengambil fotonya.

Rupanya namja itu menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah Hoseok. Hoseok mendadak salah tingkah; seperti seorang bocah yang ketahuan habis mencontek ulangan temannya.

Namja itu terlihat marah dengan alis berkerut dan bibir turun ke bawah. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan bangkit dari kursi taman itu.

"Tu-tunggu!" panggil Hoseok menghentikan namja itu.

Ia tidak sempat menjelaskan. Namja itu sudah keburu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Suara bel berbunyi beberapa kali hingga pintu itu menjeblak membuka; menampilkan sesosok pria yang menatapnya dengan wajah bosan. "Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Sorry." Hoseok menyengir.

"Ck." Namjoon membuka lebar pintu rumahnya dan menyilakan Hoseok untuk masuk. Keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja."

Namjoon meninggalkannya kebelakang untuk memanggil asisten rumah tangganya sementara Hoseok menyapukan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertandang ke rumah Namjoon.

Suasana rumah itu sangat _homey_. Furniturnya kebanyakan terbuat dari kayu. Di atas kursi tamunya terdapat bantal dari warna-warna cerah yang memberi kesan menghangatkan. Pun tirai jendelanya juga dari warna yang lembut dan anggun.

Matanya kemudian tertumbuk pada foto keluarga Namjoon yang seketika membuat bola matanya membelalak sempurna. Foto itu... itu kan namja di taman tadi!

Namjoon kembali dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Itu adikmu?" tanya Hoseok, menunjuk foto yang terpajang dengan gedikan kepalanya.

"Yap." Namjoon turut memperhatikan foto itu. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Hoseok menggeleng. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Dia cantik."

"Oh." Namjoon hanya menggedikkan sebelah bahunya; bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar teman-temannya memuji adiknya. Jadi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar baginya. "Bagaimana tawaranku waktu itu?" Namjoon mengalihkan pembicaraan ke pokok yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuan pertemuan mereka saat ini.

Hoseok mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan tidak nyaman. "Itu... aku belum memikirkannya."

Menangkap gelagat Hoseok yang sepertinya hendak menolak, Namjoon pun menjadi risau. "Kami benar-benar mengharapkan kamu bisa bergabung Hoseok."

"Aku mau memikirkannya dulu."

Namjoon menghela napasnya. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Sebentar lagi kami akan memproduksi film pendek. Aku harap kamu bisa bergabung sebelum itu."

Tiba-tiba Yoongi muncul diantara mereka. Namja itu sepertinya akan pergi ke suatu tempat –terlihat dari dandanannya yang sangat rapi.

Namjoon bertanya pada adiknya, "Mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan." Kemudian mata namja itu tertumbuk pada Hoseok yang juga sedang menatapnya. Pria itu tersenyum. "Hai."

Yoongi hanya menatapnya datar; tak menanggapi sapaan itu. Sementara Namjoon menatap keduanya bergantian. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Belum." Keduanya menjawab kompak.

"Kami tadi bertemu di taman. Maaf soal yang tadi," Hoseok kembali tersenyum pada namja itu yang masih tidak mau menanggapinya; dia hanya memberinya wajah masam.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Yoongi, lalu menyelonong pergi begitu saja.

Namjoon geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu terhadap tamunya. Dia merasa tidak enak pada Hoseok. "Sorry. Yoongi memang begitu orangnya."

Hoseok menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "No probs. Apa di memang biasanya seperti itu? Atau... dia tidak menyukaiku?"

Namjoon mendesah. "Dia hanya terlalu cuek dan dingin pada semua orang. Jadi jangan diambil hati."

"Oh." Hoseok manggut-manggut.

 _Jadi namanya Yoongi ya..._

 _Manis_ _juga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So how was it? : D**

 **Mereka mulai ketemu satu per satu ya~**

 **Dan buat pairing, I like to keep it as mystery for now ho ho ho no reason tho XD**

 **Dan jika karakternya terlalu ooc, mian, but it's just a fanfiction. Dan sekali lagi, jangan bayangin mereka yang di real life sebagai idol ya. Anggap ini semesta lain dimana mereka hidup sebagai anak sekolahan khe khe.**

 **.**

 **Mind to leave some review? ;)**


End file.
